


In My Nature |Ares!Roman Reigns {Greek Gods AU}

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [181]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, F/M, Fighting, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Greek Gods AU Roman regins please❜❜-Nahla1415Imagine. Maybe him bring Zeus or AriesPairings: Ares!Roman Reigns x ReaderFeaturing: Roman Reigns, Y/n, unnamed oc.Summary: y/n loves Roman, but y/n is getting sick of him starting useless fights.WARNINGS: sappy stuff, fighting, blood, errors, the reader being annoyed.Word Count: 283A/N: Got a Roman Reigns or WWE request? Send it in!
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [181]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	In My Nature |Ares!Roman Reigns {Greek Gods AU}

Your eyes narrowed, at Roman as he punched a guy at the bar. Did the guy deserve it maybe, but that was no reason for Roman to punch the poor guy. You shook your head in disappointment. Turning on your heel and walking out of the bar. Roman punched the poor guy to a pulp. He was unrecognizable. His face covered in blood.

Roman looked up in your direction to notice you weren’t there. He dropped the guy and went off to find you. Searching all over the bar. He quickly walked out of the bar. Looking around his surroundings. His eyes gleaming with happiness as he found you leaning against your car.

“There you.” He beamed. Smiling at you. His smile dropped when you gave him a blank expression.

“What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you? Or insult you? Point them out and I will teach them a lesson.” He spoke. Making you roll your eyes.

“Did you seriously have to punch the guy?” You grumbled.

“He called you fat.” He replied. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“That doesn’t mean you have to beat the guy to a pulp.” You grumbled.

“Well, he will learn his lesson on how to respect a woman.” Roman spoke. Shrugging his shoulder. You let out an annoyed groan clenching your hands in frustration. Before pushing yourself off the car. Walking over to the driver’s side. Opening the door.

“That doesn’t mean you punch them to death. Violence is never the answer.” You snapped. Hopping the car and slamming the door. Putting the key in the ignition and turning it on. Just as roman’s fingers touched the passenger door handle, you sped off leaving a confused Roman behind…


End file.
